


A Good Day's Work

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Three Sentence Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomorrow's fish and chip wrappers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 3 sentence fics  
> Prompt : MCU, Steve/Darcy, tabloids

No-one but Tony mentions it when they see the latest trashy tabloids sticking out of a trash can in Avengers Tower, although even he doesn't comment on Darcy's cheeks being highly flushed with indignation, or make any smart remarks when Steve takes to sending punching bags flying clear across the gym. 

"Tomorrow's fish and chip wrappers," is all he says, adding off some confused looks, "It's what my dad used to say; English expression, think he picked it up during the war."

He doesn't say anything else but he does write a cheque for an obscenely huge amount of money, enough to buy the tabloid titles just for the pleasure of closing them down; he thinks Pepper might block the transaction but when it goes through without a hitch, he can't keep the smile off his face. 


End file.
